


Wet (No, Not the Way you Think)

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Consent, Cuddling, Desperation, Domestic, Domestic smut, Don't Like Don't Read, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Omorashi, Tickling, Trans Male Character, Trans Racetrack Higgins, Trans Spot Conlon, Wetting, and theyre both trans!, at least with the piss, dont expose me or say goodbye to your kneecaps, holding contest, if youre one of them, not rly mentioned yet but there will be more sprace omo to come, theres a small group of peoole who know who posted this, yup this is a fucking piss kink fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's piss. I threw a piss kink onto some faves. Don't like don't read, y'all.





	Wet (No, Not the Way you Think)

This was... Different, to say the least. Not like it wasn't great, or hot, but it was new to do this with someone, and Spot was not expecting his boyfriend to share this kink. Either way, they were pressed against each other, after chugging a soda and two glasses of water each.

Making out.

Grinding.

And pressing on each other's bladders.

Again, he was not expecting to share this kink with anyone, but he happened to get lucky in the boyfriend department.

So now, Spot and Race were competing to see who would end up pissing on the other first.

But, knowing them, as soon as one lost, the other would just go too.

All the kisses being planted on his neck weren't helping Spot wanting to win, even though no bets or anything were placed on this.

He'd been putting about the same pressure on Race's stomach for the past five minutes, Spot realized.

He suddenly pressed harder, a (teasing) evil grin passing his face. Race scrunched his eyes shut, letting out a tiny moan of desperation.

"Fucker."

"You said it wasn't against the rules to randomly press like that. You wanna change that?"

"No, I just wanna win against you," Race retorted, sitting up and shifting so he was sitting directly on top of Spot's bladder.

Spot's breath hitched and he crossed his legs. He glared, and picked Race up, getting on top of him instead.

Race whined, pressing his thighs together. He went to grab at himself while wiggling under Spot, who was smirking, but visibly just as, or more desperate.

Race held still for a short moment, eyes closed, trying not to lose. When he was back in control, his hands moved, gently tickling up and down Spot's sides.

Spot tried to get away, laughing and nearly giggling, until he felt a a leak. It barely lasted a second, but between his panicked and embarrassed look, and Race's knowing one, it was evident that they both knew what had just happened.

"So I win?" Race teased, sitting up.

"You said it had to be visible," Spot reminded.

"It totally is."

The couple awkwardly looked down, and yeah, there was a visible patch on both Spot and Race's pajama pants.

Spot rolled his eyes, moving around to a more comfortable laying position.

"Fine."

Race booped his boyfriend on the nose.

"Love you, babe"

"Love you too, Ray. Are we gonna finish, like, here, or are we gonna move to the bathroom?"

Race shrugged.

"I don't care."

Spot shrugged back, resting his head on Race's chest, awkwardly just letting go then (Or at least to Spot it was awkward).

Race bit his lip.

"That's... Really fucking hot, what the hell," he practically moaned out.

"You've said to my face that you have piss kink, that's probably it," Spot answered bluntly.

"You too, love," Race said with a laugh, squirming a moment before allowing himself to not hold it anymore.

Both blushed, looking away in embarrassment. It was weird for both of them to be doing this in front of each other, even when they knew the other was totally ok with it. And completely thought that the other intentionally wetting themselves was hot.

"Wanna do this again another day?"

"Fuck yes."


End file.
